Exposure to media content may be metered by collecting, identifying and/or extracting audience measurement codes embedded within content being presented. Such audience measurement codes are commonly inserted, embedded and/or otherwise placed into content by content providers, such as television and/or radio broadcasters, to facilitate identification of content. Alternatively or additionally, exposure to content may be measured by collecting signatures representative of the content. By comparing one or more audience measurement codes and/or signatures collected during content presentation with a database of known audience measurement codes and/or signatures, the exposure of particular pieces of content to one or more persons, respondents and/or households may be measured.